Smoking in North America has declined dramatically over the past two decades. In Canada the industry has stabilized with the market growth of 1.9% in 2014. Today millions of people smoke around the world.
Smokers are subject to a host of pressure outlining the evils of smoking and its effect on the individuals' health. Governments continue to put in place more taxes on the products, more communications, restrictions and more legal suits against big tobacco. Big tobacco sees the writing on the wall, more social pressure, more suits, greater numbers of businesses banning smoking. The big companies are now investing in healthier products that allow smokers to get their fix without breaking any rules or upsetting people around them. Smaller companies are creating smokeless cigarettes designed to cater to smoker's habits but also assist in quitting smoking.
Blends of herbal remedies are hitting the market and starting another wave of smoking cessation while still giving smokers an alternative. Smokeless cigarettes are on the rise and here to stay.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,789 by Bankert et al discloses a non-pyrolytic cigarette substitute device which, in response to suction supplied by a user, delivers to the user a nicotine-simulating vapor mixture having a cigarette-like taste and aroma. The device has absorbed therein a solution of a volatile nicotinomimetic agonist in an amount effective for its released vapors to satisfy the physiological needs for nicotine of the user, and volatile palatability enhancing agents in amounts effective for their released vapors to neutralize any unpleasant taste and aroma of the nicotinomimetic agonist vapors and to impart a cigarette-like taste and aroma to the released vapor mixture. The cigarette substitute device is concerned primarily with providing the user with a nicotine substitute together with flavouring arranged to simulate an actual cigarette taste. Little or no attention is directed towards simulating the draw of an actual cigarette to satisfy the habitual feeling of a user drawing on an actual cigarette.